My Hands Are Cold
by SirPanda
Summary: Alone in the snow, Rigby is as carefree as ever, and feels that something is wrong, or is there? Because if there wasn't, then he'd be thinking he was okay when he actually wasn't... *Characters portrayed as humans*


Jesus today was _freezing._ What the hell was up with this damn weather? One day it was hot as the hottest day in summer and the next it was as cold as Greenland, with snow pouring all damn day. Wait, no, _Iceland _was the word he meant because really, Greenland? That meant it had GREEN land, ICE land obviously had ice. Meh, Rigby shrugged the stupid thoughts from his head and decided to (try to) focus on the current chores he was working on. He gripped the shovel tightly, hoping the cold wouldn't get to them, but it did, and he shoved his hands back into the pockets of his heavy brown coat. How could he possibly do anything in this freezing weather! He kicked at the fallen shovel in the snow before gruffly turning his attention from the task.

Although it was as cold as Iceland, and although he had a poor "critical" eye for things, the scenery was actually pretty cool. White tufts of snow had stacked themselves sloppily onto all of the trees (he could see), the road had frozen over with a thin blanket of ice, piles of snow blotching it here and there. The grass also took on a whitish color, and a few patches of green were visible however, most were quickly covered by the many white flakes sprinkling down. The house had a whole mess of snow in the gutters and the entire roof was in a snowy prison. The whole thing was like cool Iceland, but not as awesome as the actual place, because imagine: everything would be frozen!

Rigby began to wonder why he never appreciated his surroundings like how he was now; maybe something was up with him? Probably, or else he wouldn't be feeling like something was wrong because that would mean nothing was wrong, right? Confusion became a huge knot formed at both temples of his head, and he pressed his palms flat against them, "Agh! This is so freaking weird!" He yelled.

"Rigby! What did I tell you about slacking off! And where's Mordecai?" Benson nearly screamed, his voice bellowing in the serenity of the outside (yeah, if it weren't so _damn_ cold).

"I don't know where Mordecai is! Go ask him yourself!" The brunette shouted back, bending down to grab the shovel, but found it was lost in the snow. Damn it, it was so freaking cold!

"Well you better find him or else you both are fired!" The maroon haired man shouted before slamming the door shut again.

"Nya nya nya na." Rigby muttered under his breath. That guy was a stick up his ass, but he did partly answer the question he had been thinking a little bit, too. Where was Mordecai? Usually, he'd be out here with him doing choirs and they'd be messing around (most of the time) too. The brunette shrugged off the inquiry again, and started with his task. For a few moments, he tolerated the cold. Then, he tolerated it some more, but his fingertips were beginning to feel numb. But after his entire left hand was practically frozen over, he could not take it anymore.

"AH! MY HANDS ARE SO COLD!" He exclaimed, attempting to clench his fists.

"Yo dude, keep it down! I'm gone for five seconds and you're making a big scene." Mordecai huffed from behind.

"Shaddup, you don't know what it's like to have your fingers so cold that they're gonna fall off!" He whined, whirling around to face his friend. He was wearing an old school jersey with white sleeves and a white collar pulled up. He had a blacked scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and a light blue beanie capped on his head. The black of his hair stuck out from underneath in the back and his blue-highlighted bangs (and some) peeked from under the blue beanie.

"They're called gloves you moron." His blue-haired partner stated as he picked the shovel up off the ground.

Rigby shied away (somewhat), "But it's not like those things did anyone justice!"

"Ugh, will you just quit your whining already?" Mordecai sighed; taking a hold of the younger's hands with his own. The brunette could feel the warmth radiating from the large hands; he even felt his cheeks become a bit more flushed than they already were, too.

"Oh Rigby, I almost forgot to tell you today, but I'm thinking of asking Margaret out on…" The moment her name slipped passed his friend's lips, he stopped listening. Rigby focused only on the hands interlocked with his, those warm hands that were melting away all the cold from his own. It was times like these that made him think/feel the way he did about Mordecai, those pesky thoughts about actually _liking _him as someone would a girl. It sounded gross, even to him, but honestly, he couldn't help it. How could he keep those in check when he had an obvious attraction towards him? And he wondered how Margaret could possibly ignore a man as attractive as Mordecai! His body, face, his eyes, and even his piercings- they made him all the more of "eye candy". Rigby always found that the piercings were sexy as hell, especially the two dotted above the left eyebrow.

Of course he'd never convey these thoughts to him, especially not since he had a close-knit friendship with him and because Mordecai had eyes only for Margaret, which kind of pissed him off, but Rigby couldn't do anything about it.

"…Hey Rigby, you even listening to me?" His friend questioned him, just as he came from his reverie.

Dazed by the thoughts and warmth of the hands, he replied, "Something about never being able to be with Margaret, right?"The hands clutching his tightened, and kept tightening to a point of tears. "That's too tight! Too tight!" Rigby whined, trying to tug his hands away.

Sure he couldn't be his "loved one", but at least Rigby knew that Mordecai saw him as a pretty awesome dude to have as a friend, and that in itself lessened the ache in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahahahahaaha. Actually, I <em>never <em>thought i'd be writing for this kind of pairing, because, well... it's kind of scary but this one chick who draws fanart of them- converted me! She actually draws them in human form and this one-shot is based on an 8-panel comic she did of them. If you want to know who, her tumb1r is: .com/. She draws a lot of homestuck/regular show/south park/DRRR! but all i know is that she is a KICK ASS artist.**


End file.
